The invention relates to an apparatus for tensioning and locking band hoops on packages by permanent deformation of two superimposed portions of a flexible hooping band or strap. The tensioning of the hooping band is brought about by pressing a raisable and lowerable tensioning roller onto the portions and by rotating the same in the tensioning direction of the hooping band by means of a motor drive. The locking of the hooping band is brought about by a raisable and lowerable locking device guided in a casing and pressed onto the portions by a thrust drive. In the present context the term "package" is understood to mean all types of bales, bundles, cases, packets and the like.
Various constructions of apparatus for tensioning and locking band hoops are known, and all of them have a tensioning part and a locking part, cf. e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,346,023, 3,323,608 and 2,813,411. Prior to the start of the locking process, the tensioning part is used to tension the hooping band placed around the package to such an extent that the band hoops fits tightly round the package. After tensioning of the hooping band, the locking part produces the actual band hoop by joining the superimposed band portions. The latter are deformed either with or without a locking sleeve in order to obtain a permanent connection.
Thus, for producing a band hoop the tensioning part and the locking part cooperate, i.e. the tensioning of the hooping band to a certain level must be terminated before the locking process starts. In this connection, it is important that the tensioning part produces and maintains a constant band tension on the hooping band and the article packed until the locking part has completed the deformation operation on the two superimposed band portions.